Truth or Dare? What's Your Move Eiri?
by Em-chan Writes
Summary: Sequel to Truth Or Dare. Yuki isn't liking the way Ryuichi is looking at Shuichi. Meanwhile K and Hiro relationship is becoming a little fuzzy. And what's with Tohma and Sakano? Mostly YuxShu a little side pairings of KxHiro TohxSak Rated M to be safe...


A/N: Okay, here is the much awaited sequel to Truth or Dare! I had a couple of people ask me when it was coming so here it is! I hope you all enjoy! You really don't need to read Truth or Dare to get this story but if you want you can still read it. You might like it!

This story is for GravitationInnocence who inspired me to make a sequel.

1. I am working on "Love or Money", "As Time Passes", and "My Boyfriend's Fiance". Expect the next chapters soon.

2. I am currently working on a new story and a English research paper so if my updates seem a little late please be patient with me.

3. Sorry for any grammar errors or spelling mistakes. I tried to make sure I had them all fixed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation nor do I get money for writing this story.

* * *

_That makes things a little more harder..._

Yuki still remember when Ryuichi Sakuma said this. It was barely audible but he had still heard it. He couldn't help but think he should be suspicious or not. After all Ryuichi Sakuma is Shuichi's idol. He bet that if Sakuma was to tell Shuichi to jump off a bridge, the was a great likelihood that he would. 

But Shuichi was too loyal to ever do something like cheat on him. He is like a little puppy. You throw the stick and he comes back wanting more. 

So why was it bugging the hell out of him!? 

"Yuki? Are you in there?" Shuichi slowly open the door to peak into his lover's office. 

"Yeah. What do you want brat?" 

Shuichi open the door fully to reveal quite an interesting outfit to say the least. He was wearing tight leather shorts, tight white tank top the show part of his belly, and leather boots that tie up to the mid thigh. Yuki felt himself becoming hard but kept an impassive face on. 

"Um...well I just wanted to tell you that I will be home a little late. I am going to a club with everyone today and probably won't be home till about one-thirty." Shuichi smiled. 

Now note that Yuki has to much pride to ask Shuichi to be home a little sooner. Nor to tell him to be careful and to call him about every hour or so. Yuki would rather become a monk under his fathers wishes then to act like a mother hen toward Shuichi. Or even worse, an actual lover. 

"Okay. Just don't come home drunk. I don't feel like cleaning up your puke." Yuki continued typing away at his laptop. Truth was Yuki really didn't want Shuichi leaving to the club dressed the way he was. He was a t-bone being feed to the hounds. 

"Right! Don't worry Yuki. I won't get drunk. Hiro, Suguru, and Sakuma-san will be there watching me." Hearing 'Sakuma-san,' Yuki's ear began to twitch along with his eye-brow. 

"Did you say Sakuma-san?" Yuki drew out. 

"Yeah? Why?" Shuichi got a confused look on his face. 

Yuki got up from his computer and began making his way to the bedroom. Much to Shuichi's confusion Yuki began to got through his dress clothes. He took off the clothes he had and put on some black slacks and a blue dress shirt. 

"Yuki? What are you doing?" asked Shuichi. 

"What does it look like I am doing stupid? I am going with you to the damn club." Yuki said heading out the bedroom door to grab his shoes. 

"Why?" 

"What do you mean 'why'. Don't you want me to come with you? You are usually bugging me saying that I don't get out enough and that I am usually on the computer. Now that I want to go out you are asking me 'why.'" 

"No! No! No! That's not what I mean Yuki! Of course I want you to come! It will be a million times more fun with you around!" Shuichi quickly replied and gave him a hug. 

"Whatever, brat. Just grab your jacket and let's go." 

"Hai!" Shuichi nodded. He grabbed his jacket and Yuki's hand then headed out the door. Shuichi was so excite. It wasn't everyday Yuki decides to do something with him, especially going to a club. 

'I wonder what has gotten into Yuki?' thought Shuichi. 

'I gotta protect my brat from being molested from that thirty year-old child.' was the only thing that was going threw Yuki's mind.

* * *

(time skip...they arrive at the club) 

As Yuki arrived at the club he began regretting that he ever came. The music was to loud, the lights were too flashy, and everyone was practically having sex on the dance floor. Also five minutes into the club and somebody already hit on Shuichi. One glare from Yuki sent that guy away. And even worse than that Shuichi won't stop bugging him to accompany him to the dance floor! 

Yuki was about to tell Shuichi to go bug his friend Nakano when he noticed that Sakuma was approaching them. 

"Hello Shuichi! Sorry I am late but Tohma held me up! He was being a big meanie! But look I am here now! And look Kumaguro is here too! He is wearing his party clothes!" Ryuichi butted in between Yuki and Shuichi. "Wow Shuichi! Your party clothes are really nice! Kumaguro thinks so too!" Ryuichi beamed. 

"Thanks Sakuma-san!" Shuichi blushed, which didn't go unoticed by Yuki "You look really nice too! You and Kumagoru!" 

"Thank you Shuichi! And don't call me Sakuma-san! It's either Ryuichi or Ryu-chan no na da!" 

Yuki started to become even more aggrevaited then he was before. He was pratically flirting with him! One more thing and- 

"Hey Shuichi do you want to dance!?" Ryuichi shouted. 

"Sure!" 

Yuki was about to protest when Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi's hand and headed to the dance floor. They began to dance together moving their hips at the same time. Touching. Closely. And Ryuichi's hands briefly touched Shuichi's ass. 

He wanted to get up and grab Shuichi away from him.He wanted to. But didn't. He should trust Shuichi. He never gave him a reason why he shouldn't be trusted. 

But it was still bugging the hell out of him.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it! This is only chapter one. The next chapters should be longer. Please review and tell me whether I should continue or not. No flames but constructive critism is okay. Ciao! 


End file.
